fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrge
Poison Noxious Poison (G Rank and beyond)|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13|habitats = Jungle, Primal Forest, Arid Jungle}}Myrge are Celloids and the male equivalent of Unirge. They are younger yet not juvenile forms of Tor'Dange. Physiology These monsters have a purple gooey body with a plunger-like bottom half which also acts as some sort of foot. It's "head" is round and around the same width as it's foot. However it is much more rounder. The monster's core can be sort of seen through the monster. Somewhat looking like a mouth. Behavior Myrge will wander around poisoning prey whenever it is hungry. Normally Myrge are usually relatively territorial monsters, having a small territory that it protects. But outside it they are calm until they are provoked. Ecology Small "male" Celloids. Their poisons are quite potent for a monster their size. Habitat Range Found in damp jungle locales where there is water to be found commonly, either as rain, puddles or any of the sort. They hate cold, so they aren't found in colder locales regardless of moisture. Ecological Niche They are somewhat low in the food chain, despite being incredibly poisonous. It is futile to even think of this monster as a meal. Contact with this monster can also poison the attacker. Either by the goo touching them or being splattered at them. Their gases are also quite futile. Certain monsters could kill a Myrge but not usually without the Celloid poisoning the attacker. Myrge generally eat smaller animals and monsters and killed monsters. Biological Adaptations Completely poisonous. The entirety of the monster's body is poisonous slime. And very potent poison at that. Myrge may attack threats and prey with poisonous slime, poison gas or with their own bodies. Their cores act as their most important parts. As that acts as their brain. To protect the core, their slime is very dense which makes physical blows on them lack the ability to properly pierce the body of the slime. And in return, it commonly poisons the attacker. They can move very quietly and can move along many surfaces, making them effective ambush hunters when hunting. Alongside their "female" counterpart, Myrge are considered a rough couple with them as they tend to work together more than work against eachother. Moves If you get too close to a Myrge, or happen to have low Health or Stamina, it may go and attack you. It's moveset consists of: * Lunge - The Celloid will lean back and leap at the target. Knocks hunters down and deals minor damage. * Poison Goo - Spits a blob of poisonous slime at a target, inflicting Poison and dealing minor damage. * Poison Gas - Shakes and then pushes it's body downwards, squeezing out poisonous gas around it. Inflicts poison but does not inflict damage on it's own. * Leaping Slime Bomb - Squishes it's body against the ground and then leaps towards a target. Upon landing, it squishes it's body against the ground again to release toxic gas. Being hit by the leap itself flings away and inflicts Poison. The gas does nothing but inflict Poison. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Myrge has no breaks. Part Effectiveness * The monster reflects red sharpness attacks all around the body. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Myrge and Unirge will move to any killed monster and eat it. It will not take away any carves however. They can also be lured in via meat. These Celloids usually consume the meal together, meaning that any effects they may get from eating the meat applies to all of them. Turf War As a small monster, Myrge cannot engage in Turf Wars. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * Myrge, Unirge and Tor'Dange are based of slime monsters known as Venomgel/Venom Ooze, Sleepgel/Sleep Ooze and Towering Ooze respectively. All three from the Etrian Odyssey series. ** Their weakness to ice and resistance to physical attacks reference the monsters' resistance to physical attacks and weakness to ice. Notes * Myrge can be put to sleep with a Drugged Meat, despite their enhanced resistance to Sleep. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:FireBall13